Joe Lieberman
Joseph Isadore "Joe" '"the Plumber" Lieberman '(born February 24, 1942) is the independent senator from Connecticut, however he cockasses (I am NOT gay) with the democrats. Anyone in the northeast would be lucky to have this guy represent their interests by representing big pharmas interests. Early life Lieberman was born a Jew in Stanford, Connecticut. He was the first member of his family to graduate from college and then he went to law school at Yale. Personal life Marriage and Children He met his first wife when he was going to law school. He had two kids with her. He met his second wife later and had a kid. Unlike Bill Clinton whos method of sex is to put on a magnum, force interns into having sex with him and then have them silenced, both of Joe's wives have found him to be a gentle and caring lover. Religion He is a Jew. Career Lieberman was elected in 1970 as a democrat. Soon he met Al Gore (the crook). He made Joe his vice presidential candidate in 2000 and this had a sudden impact of lifting Gores poll numbers for a bit, however they eventually went back down and he was crushed by Bush in the general election. Joe is an independent who puts principal above partisianship and politics, walking the tightrope between the good (republicans) the bad (BOTH sides) and the ugly (democrats). In 2008 people gave like a hundred grand to RINO John Mccain because Joe campaned for him, knowing that Obama was dangerous would seek absolute power which corrupts absolutely. Joe has announced he will campane for the Republicans in 2012 although he doesnt know specifically who. Thats what an independent does. Thats why people respect him on BOTH sides (are bad) of the aisle. However he remains unforgiven in the eyes of liberals for actually having a mind of his own, and they now consider him the enemy. The gauntlet was thrown when they tried to make him loose in 2008. I guess they were mad that he turned his back on Gore, but thats what happens when you lie about global warming. As a result the lib whackos want to outlaw Joe. See, whales and birds are more important to the treehuggers then jobs and oil. The only birds Ive ever cared about were eagles. Daring, STRAIGHT, AMERICAN. Like ME. Anyway, these doom and gloomers are so pessimistic, rivers and lakes to them will "disappear" if we dont take action. B.S. In my city heat temperature are actually DOWN so that proves theres no global warming. But you cant explain that to libs. And there so loyal to "there team" that it doesnt matter how dirty Harry Reid and Nancy Pelosi are, selling there votes for a fistful of dollars, theyll never turn there back on them, but will literally stab Joe Lieberman in the back by not voting for him. Libs want Rupert Murdoch to fire FOX News anchors who show BOTH sides and instead hire people who literally preach to the choir like Keith Olberman. Pathetic. The funny thing is everyone knew Lieberman would come out winning every which way but loosers in Mommys basement still stuffed the ballot box for the other guy. There so bitter. Thats why one time Al Franken wouldnt let him talk, because hes such a bush leager. Sanction that libtard because I've never seen that before and its an outrage. Political positions Afermative action Joe knows that Blacks should NOT get special treatment, because that is racist. Why is okay for a Black to be a White-hunter? Black hardly is a disadvantaged color these days considering they have more rights then us, therefor afermative action is WRONG. This is what Joe has maintained (in 1995 and 96. He seems like hes changed his mind lately but Joe kids around alot so I wouldnt pay attention to it.) Isreal He is a strong supporter of Isreal. They are Gods chosen people and if we let anything happen to them it will be the end times as seen in Revelations. And I quote "I saw a pale rider named death and Hell was walking behind him at a snails pace. Cowboys are in trouble now because I see a red sash I kill the man wearin it and Hells comin with me". Sure in a perfect world maybe Palestinians would have a place to live but Joe recognizes that lifes not fair and what we need is for Isreal to keep expanding and for Palestinians to GTFO. Consumer protection He recognizes that punitive damages MUST be limited as tort reform is perhaps the most important thing in history and WAY more important then health care reform. Did you know the soul reason medical costs are so high is because of lawsuits? needed Its true. needed Entertainment industry He does NOT like violent video games. About Grand Theft Auto he said "The player is rewarded for attacking a woman, pushing her to the ground, kicking her repeatedly and then ultimately killing her, shooting her over and over again. I call on the entertainment companies — they've got a right to do that, but they have a responsibility not to do it if we want to raise the next generation of our sons to treat women with respect". THIS. When MY kids wanted me to buy them violent video games, I told them instead to play Myst. For me thats the kind of game a kid should be playing, NOT one that teaches them to hate women the way liberals do, which is why they hate Sarah Palin. Health care He will filibuster any kind of public option and before you say it has anything to do with contributions he receives, no it doesnt, money has nothing to do with this. Case closed. Big deal, since 2005 hes revcieved a million dollars. Babies being killed by death panels for having down syndrome is what he is concerned about, NOT money. He does NOT want innocent babies to end up dead. Pooling taxpayer money to provide healthcare for everyone will accomplish exactly that, the death of all babies. All I know is that for a few dollars more we could insure that healthcare never passes, so lets all donate money to politicians who will stand up and say no, after they get are money. Homeland Security He proposed forming the Department of Homeland Security, which was originally headed by Tom Ridge. Liberals wanted to, because of there lack of heart, break Ridges resolve and undermine America by weakening DHS, but Joe would not let them. He knows that Americans need to give up there freedom for security, like Ben Franklin intended. War in Iraq He has always been a big supporter of the war in Iraq, and for people who think that attacking them was a crime, Joe knows the TRUE crime would be to leave now, without accomplishing are goal of whatever it was. Finding WMD? Yeah, we have to stay until we find those WMD. Also if you ever want to escape from al-Quedra's attacks then we need to attack anyone who has ties with them, which Iraq does. Yemen Joe has called for us to preemptively turn Yemen into a glass.parking.lot.NOW. The streets must run red with Yemeni blood. War can be Hell, but in some cases it is necessary and by having a guy trained in there country, they broke the rules that govern the international social contract. We need to to enforce rules by destroying there country. Geneva conventions Joe agrees that the Geneva conventions are "quaint" and its kind of stupid to pretend theres some international social contract we need to be held to. When you have a terrorist in front of you, or someone who might be a terrorist, what you need to do is torture him any which way you can to find out where the ticking time bomb is thats about to explode. Even if there isnt one. So lets torture them and hang them, in fact lets hang them high, from the top of the rebuilt World Trade Center. So high planes drift right above there heads, and thats a warning to the terrorists saying we DARE you to try it again. So dont even try it. Labor Sadly he seems to support unions. Shame. If anything will be the death of America it will be guilds and unions, who are the only ones responsible for what happened with the automakers.